


Bridegroom

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: Jonathan Harker mistakes Dracula's threats, and his desires.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Bridegroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



The shattered picture frame opens into a black world. I pluck ragged paper from glass teeth. Mina is gone. She’ll be another conquest for his harem, once he reaches London. Diaphanous gown, hollow eyes, flesh gone cold. Lost to me.  
The door groans; he does not disguise himself. Drained, starved, I cannot run or fight. He snatches the frame and hurls it to the floor. I am forbidden even to remember her, who is now his.  
He reaches for me, one hand on my cheek, another on my throat. Those hands relax and warm and glide down to my chest. He rends my shirt. The tear is distant thunder, smothered by my pulse. His hair sweeps over my shoulders and his ancient musk seeps into my skin. He presses his lips to my throat. Fangs lurk beneath them.  
He’ll kill me to keep me from her. I bristle, though I cannot defy my fate.  
Those lips bloom and retreat. He moans into my collarbone, then kisses me once more. In my shock, I go limp in his embrace. I drown not in envy, but in desire.  
“You must forget her,” he pleads. “I must have you by my side, always.”


End file.
